


I'm not an addict (baby that's a lie)

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Dystopia, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К 2014 году Дин Винчестер готов пойти почти на все, чтобы победить силы Ада. А Кас? Кас просто пытается не развалиться на части, используя все, что удается найти. Но когда они обнаруживают новое потенциальное оружие (а Люцифер тем временем приближается к лагерю), им приходится решать, остались ли еще грани, которые преступать нельзя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not an addict (baby that's a lie)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm not an addict (baby that's a lie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452520) by [bree_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_black/pseuds/bree_black). 



> Переведено для WTF Destiel 2016 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву. За бетинг вечная благодарность Doc Rebecca и Melarissa

 

Кастиэль любит яркие предметы. Они напоминают ему о Небесах. Ну, почти. Небеса были холодными, ослепительно белыми, а неяркий свет, пробивающийся сквозь немытое окно, играющий на бусинах занавески, которая служит ему дверью, и металлических масках, расставленных по дому, — этот свет теплый, однако и в том, и в другом таится своя красота. Красота празднования света солнечного и божественного. Кас часами может лежать на полу своей хижины, купаясь в отблесках и отражениях.

— Я составляю список для следующей поездки. — В дверном проеме показывается голова Чака, нарушая его покой. — Тебе что-то нужно? — Кастиэль тяжко вздыхает и садится. Как же его бесит, что никто никогда не стучится. Да, у него шторка из бус вместо двери, ну и что? Это же не повод заходить к нему, когда вздумается.

— Нет, — бросает он в сторону более-менее четкой версии Чака. Сейчас перед ним их четверо, все колыхаются в волнах мягкого разноцветного света.

— Уверен, — давит Чак, — что тебе не нужны, например, презервативы?

Кастиэль хмурится и заглядывает под ближайшую циновку.

— Да, пожалуй, — соглашается он. — И вот этих мне еще захвати, ладно? — Он подползает к стоящему рядом шкафчику, достает несколько ядовито-желтых пузырьков из-под лекарств и кидает в сторону самого четкого Чака.

Чак, конечно, машет руками впустую и нагибается подобрать пузырек с пола. Читает этикетку и темнеет взором.

— Слушай, Кас, — начинает Чак. — Не знаю, сможем ли мы...

— Вы уж постарайтесь, — обрывает его Кастиэль. — Не найдете ничего стоящего, сойдут и дженерики, не найдете дженериков — притащите хоть что-нибудь. Ты же знаешь, я обожаю сюрпризы.

Чак выпрямляется, на лице у него появляется до боли знакомое «Это на самом деле важно» выражение, поэтому Кас готовится к лекции.

— Послушай, — начинает он. — Мы не можем тратить лекарства в развлекательных целях. Тебе пора завязывать с наркотиками, друг.

Кас знает, что смотреть на Чака щенячьим взглядом бессмысленно, поэтому решает прибегнуть к авторитетам.

— Дин сказал, мне можно.

Чак заминается, но лишь на секунду.

— У Дина полно забот. У него нет времени разбираться с твоей...

— На что у меня нет времени? — интересуется Дин, входя внутрь — без стука, отмечает Кас — и раздраженно отмахиваясь от бус.

Кастиэль напрягается, и Чак тоже. Дин уехал всего пару часов назад, и раз они уже вернулись, значит, что-то пошло не так. Чак смотрит на Кастиэля, на свой список, на Дина и снова на список.

— Ни на что, — бормочет он. — Ты прекрасно с ним справляешься.

К удовольствию Каса, Чак и его разноцветные пастельные клоны уходят. Кас отчаянно трясет головой, пытаясь прояснить зрение и сфокусироваться на Дине. Дин не тонет в отражениях; он всегда только один.

— Чего он тебя доставал? — интересуется Дин. Касу ужасно хочется спросить о миссии, но он знает, что Дина пытать бесполезно, тот расскажет, только когда сам решит.

— Переживает о запасах, — отвечает Кас. — В основном о презервативах.

У Дина поднимается уголок рта — это самое близкое к улыбке выражение, которое можно застать у него на лице в эти дни.

— Да уж, пара беременностей уже подпортили нам месяц.

— Мои есть?

— С тобой разве угадаешь, — отвечает Дин, и уголки губ снова ползут вверх. Кас засчитывает раунд за собой. Кастиэль — один, апокалипсис — восемь миллионов семнадцать.

На короткое мгновение, пока Дин молчит, Кас почти может притвориться, что все в порядке, что яркий танцующий свет, заливающий его хижину — это и есть настоящий мир, а не его бледная копия.

— Нам нужен план «Д», — произносит Дин, и иллюзия разбивается вдребезги.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Кас, не очень, впрочем, желая знать.

— Кольта больше нет. — Дин говорит так буднично, будто его слова не значат, что они спустили два года и бесчисленное количество жизней в мусор. — Они расплавили его у меня на глазах. Хотели, чтобы я это видел, поэтому и позволили себя так быстро найти.

Кас втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ладно, план «Д», без проблем, — вырывается у него. Что еще он может сказать? — Прямо сейчас и займусь.

На лице у Дина снова появляется эта почти-улыбка, и в этот раз видеть ее так больно, что Касу хочется рвануть к ближайшему пузырьку с таблетками.

— Никому не говори, ладно? — просит Дин, и Кас с удивлением понимает, что это именно просьба, не приказ. — Ни к чему тревожить весь лагерь.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — соглашается Кас, хотя от былого солдатского послушания в нем ничего не осталось. Он делает шаг вперед, дотрагивается до плеча Дина, начинает стягивать с него зеленую куртку.

— Мне нужно пойти сказать пару слов. Джексон не выбрался. — Дин серьезен. Он с неожиданной нежностью отталкивает Кастиэля. До того вдруг доходит, насколько же катастрофической кажется им обоим потеря кольта, и насколько перестали волновать смерти товарищей, если на них хватает пары слов, когда главное уже обговорено.

— Мертвые подождут, — тихо выговаривает Кас, скидывая куртку Дина на пол. — Мы-то живы.

— Да, — соглашается Дин, хотя на его лице читается совсем другое. — Мы живы.

***

Дин уходит перед самым ужином, и следующие три дня Кас его не видит. Для них это обычное дело, но Чак, встречая его по пути к нужнику, все равно сочувственно улыбается. Лагерь Читакуа — маленькое поселение, выживших в нем осталось человек пятьдесят, хорошо шестьдесят, и сплетни облетают его моментально, особенно когда больше заняться нечем. Дин и Кас — тема самая обсуждаемая, даже если у них все хорошо.

Откровенно говоря, из-за слухов Кастиэль и затеял всю эту чушь с Новой эрой. Поначалу ему действительно было интересно — силы его покидали, он все отчетливее понимал, что Бог оставил их навсегда, и секта на какое-то время заполнила пустоту, возникшую после ухода Отца... или же ее заполнили наркотики. Как бы там ни было, когда они только осели на одном месте, лагерь разрывали на части слухи, паника и страх. Чак предложил найти всем хобби, а Каса неофициально назначили всеобщим духовным наставником и нянькой заодно. Поначалу он был не в восторге, но определенные преимущества его новой позиции — оргии и доступ к таблеткам — быстро примирили его с этой ролью.

Однако люди продолжали сплетничать, просто теперь «Мы все умрем!» соперничало с «Слышали, что творилось вчера в домике у такого-то?». Чаще всего «таким-то» был Кастиэль. И да, множество народу потратило множество часов, занимаясь всякими интересными вещами в хижине Кастиэля, но сколько же можно? Пора бы уже и привыкнуть. Даже Чак не смог удержаться в стороне, а ведь он был одним из тех, кто хотел покончить со слухами.

Кастиэль коротко оглядывается и стучит в дверь домика Дина — единственную во всем лагере выкрашенную в красный, чтобы легко было найти в темноте или дыму. Да, вот и зрители — как минимум трое, стоят и смотрят, готовые анализировать каждый взгляд и жест и внести потом свое подношение мельнице слухов. Кастиэлю наплевать на сплетни, но он знает, как они раздражают Дина. Во всяком случае, раздражали раньше, потому что в последнее время Дину, похоже, тоже на все и на всех наплевать. Кас не жалуется — он сам недалеко ушел.

— Его нет, — обращается к нему одна из женщин, стоящих у водяного насоса. Она на секунду прерывает работу, вытирает пот со лба. Кажется, Кастиэль видел ее на пятничной оргии, значит, скорее всего, должен помнить ее имя. — Вчера он остался у Рисы. Может, поищешь там? — Она повышает голос в конце предложения, словно подначивает, словно хочет, чтобы Кас пошел к Дину и Рисе, ведь это же так забавно.

— Нет, спасибо. Я только хотел обсудить грядущую церемонию, — нарочито буднично отвечает Кастиэль. — Ничего срочного. — Он не спеша, прогулочным шагом возвращается по грязной дорожке к своей хижине, будто просто выходил подышать свежим, не пропитанным благовониями воздухом, а не увидеть Дина.

***

На ужин опять какое-то месиво. Парень, дежурящий на этой неделе на кухне, утверждает, что приготовил жаркое из индейки, но Кастиэль с порога видит, что это месиво. Когда лагерь только устраивался, с едой проблем не было, но рыба в реке быстро кончилась, а белки сообразили, что от людей лучше держаться подальше. Теперь их рацион состоит в основном из дерьмовых консервов, которые удается найти во время рейдов за продовольствием Они вдосталь сдобренны мукой и, подозревает Кастиэль, травой.

Кастиэль старается показываться в столовой как можно реже, но если раньше Чак не отказывался отложить ему немножко еды, теперь он куда менее терпим к его слабостям. А прожить на одном абсенте, как бы ему ни хотелось, Кас пока не может. Поэтому этим вечером он сидит вместе со всеми за ужином и пытается не посадить занозу о неструганные деревянные лавки. Он, конечно, под кайфом, но запасы таблеток подходят к концу, поэтому приходится быть экономным, и кайфа явно не хватает. Наплывающая на него толпа людей — голоса, запахи, случайные прикосновения — сводит его с ума. Здесь, снаружи, всего этого слишком много. Кастиэль терпим к скоплению народа у себя дома — на своей территории, как сказал бы Дин, — но даже там, перед оргиями, он заставляет своих гостей мыться. Чак вечно ноет, что его дом использует больше всех воды.

По крайней мере, его позиция в лагере позволяет занять первый стол, за которым не так людно и гораздо более спокойно, потому что Дин, сидящий там же, не терпит бардака. Кастиэль пробирается через толпу, стряхивая по пути самых упертых членов своей паствы, и с благодарностью валится на скамейку за главным столом, стоящим поодаль. Голова вдруг кажется невозможно тяжелой, и он роняет ее вниз.

— Устал весь день страдать херней, Кас?

Кастиэль стонет и бьется головой о столешницу бывшего столика для пикника.

— И тебе доброго вечера, Риса, — бормочет он в дерево. Он с удовольствием провел бы так весь ужин — а своим прихожанам наболтал бы что-нибудь про медитацию — но ему в лицо вдруг брызгает что-то жирное, горячее и склизкое.

Кастиэль поднимает голову и пялится на миску с неаппетитным варевом. И это его жизнь.

— Спасибо, Чак, — бурчит он. Благодарности в его голосе ни на грош.

— Он не ребенок, чтобы таскать ему еду, — рявкает Риса, и Чак вздрагивает. — Почему ты с ним возишься?

— Он через многое прошел, — мямлит Чак слишком уж виновато.

— Мы все через много прошли, — продолжает давить Риса, и хотя у Кастиэля от ее воплей уже голова раскалывается, он не может с ней не согласиться.

— Не ссорьтесь, дети мои. — Кастиэль старается говорить низким, успокаивающим тоном, как учил его Дин. — У вас слизь остынет. — Он зачерпывает ложку серой мутной жижи и смотрит, как она стекает обратно в чашку.

— Ты отвратителен, — бросает ему Риса, но как-то без огонька. Видно, кулинарные успехи дежурного ее тоже не впечатляют.

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызается Кастиэль. Да, ладно, обычно он способен на большее.

— Привет, ребята, — раздается с другого конца стола голос Дина, хрипловатый и усталый. Остальные ужинающие тут же сдвигаются ближе, освобождая для него место — причем куда больше, чем требуется. Дин садится рядом с Чаком, напротив Кастиэля. В руках у него миска. Варева в миске в два раза больше, чем у других, кухня всегда выдавала ему двойную порцию, но Кастиэль знает, что Дин едва притрагивается к еде. Дин живет охотой так же, как Кастиэль мечтает жить таблетками.

— Дин, что случилось? — Риса обращается к нему с такой нехарактерной мягкостью, что Кастиэль невольно поднимает глаза. И тут же трезвеет.

Глаза у Дина запали, белки протянуты сеточкой капилляров. Он явно несколько дней не брился и, судя по запаху, не переодевался.

В этом нет ничего необычного — Дину свойственно с головой уходить в работу и забывать о таких мелочах, как личная гигиена. Пугает его взгляд. Кастиэль не видел такого взгляда с тех пор, как пришли вести из Детройта.

— Блядь, — вырывается у него, и почему-то у Дина на лице проступает благодарность.

— Что случилось? — интересуется Кайл, глядя то на Дина, то на Кастиэля. Он правая рука Дина, или как там это у них называется, и считает поэтому, что всегда должен все узнавать первым. Кас испытывает нехорошее удовлетворение, когда Дин не обращает на его вопрос внимания.

— Я, эхм, объявляю сегодня вечером сбор. В десять, у меня. Быть всем, ладно? — Народ за столом согласно бормочет и кивает. Кастиэль так заворожен видом Дина, что кивнуть забывает.

— Ты в деле, Кас? — спрашивает Дин, и, впервые за вечер, ему первому смотрит в глаза.

— Конечно, — отвечает Кастиэль, но Дин уже поднимается, позабыв про еду. Он шагает к выходу, твердо, но спокойно, стараясь не давать остальным лишнего повода для беспокойства. Кастиль торопливо встает за ним и заплетается ногами с Рисой.

— Кас, — окликает она его, когда ему все-таки удается выбраться из-за стола. — Лови. — Кас ловит и с удивлением смотрит на просроченный протеиновый батончик. В лагере Читакуа такие штуки на вес золота. — Может, у тебя получится заставить его поесть, — объясняет Риса.

Кастиэль кивает и торопится вслед за Дином. Приходится бежать, и принятое перед ужином не способствует координации, но толпа расступается перед ним, и скоро он уже идет рядом с Дином. А когда он с Дином, никто не осмеливается его касаться.

***

Дом Дина — полная противоположность хижине Кастиэля. Если Кастиэль пытается добавить развалюхе, в которой ему приходится жить, уюта, света и красок, то у Дина всегда темно и слегка влажно. Он редко отодвигает занавески, а лампу включает, только когда читает. Многие из поселенцев сумели построить на новом месте подобие дома, но Дин даже не стал пытаться. Внутри удручающе пусто, из мебели только ржавая походная койка и стол для пикников, позаимствованный из столовой, заваленный книгами и бумагами. Рядом стоит незажженная лампа.

— Знаешь, некоторые из новичков шьют из старого тряпья разные полезные штуки, — говорит Кастиэль, заходя вслед за Дином. — Могу добыть тебе ковер. Или покрывало.

Дин молчит, но Кастиэль и не надеялся на ответ. Дин закрывает за ними дверь и прислоняется к ней изнутри, словно пытаясь не впустить возможных незваных гостей. Кастиэль ждет.

— Мы наткнулись на еще одну группу выживших, — наконец начинает Дин. — В паре миль к востоку. Говорят, пришли из Чикаго, — он замолкает, делает глубокий медленный вдох и продолжает снова: — Они от чего-то бежали. Вернее, от кого-то. Высоченный парень, сказали он, с темными волосами и баками, понимаешь ли, в сраном белом костюме.

У Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание.

— Слушай, мы же не знаем наверняка...

— Я показал им фото, — прерывает его Дин, — одно из его старых фальшивых удостоверений. Это Сэм. — На имени его голос ломается, словно он отвык произносить его вслух. Дин откидывает голову на дверь и закрывает глаза. Кастиэль еще никогда не видел его настолько уставшим, а он был с ним в самые худшие времена.

— Блядь, — повторяет Кастиэль, потому что этот ответ кажется единственным подходящим. — Что мы будем делать?

Губы Дина дергаются, когда он слышит это «мы», но теперь это тень не улыбки — оскала. Он открывает глаза.

— Ну, — говорит он. — Думаю, мы убьем сукина сына. — И Кастиэль знает, что он имеет в виду Люцифера, не Сэма.

Кастиэль сдерживает лезущие на язык вопросы — «Как?», «Когда?» и «Ты что, обзавелся армией?». Вместо этого он просто кивает.

— Дело нехитрое.

— Проще простого, — соглашается Дин и вдруг грубо толкает Кастиэля к стене. Весь лагерь еще на ужине, и снаружи тихо, слишком тихо. Звук, с которым Дин расстегивает куртку, разрывает тишину, почти как грохот выстрела.

Он прижимает Каса к грубой деревянной стене, и тот знает, что завтра придется доставать из плеч занозы, но сейчас ему наплевать. Он запоздало вспоминает протеиновый батончик, который дала Риса — тот, уже безнадежно раскрошенный, остался в заднем кармане джинсов, но Кастиэлю сейчас не до него. Все накрывает приятный туман, остаются только горячий рот Дина, обжигающий шею, его пальцы, вцепляющиеся в бедра и оставляющие на коже свои метки.

Кастиэль привык к жесткому сексу, по крайней мере, с Дином. Ему даже кажется забавным, что все остальные его партнеры — члены секты или любой другой заскучавший обитатель лагеря — куда нежнее с ним, чем он. А еще его забавляет, что что бы он ни говорил о выражении чувств, связях и коллективном разуме, то, чем они занимаются на встречах — в лучшем случае бессмысленный, бесполезный способ отвлечься, но это — сейчас, в темноте, в мрачной холодной хижине — это единственное, что имеет значение.

Однако сегодня Дин превосходит сам себя. Кастиэль знает, что завтра обнаружит на бедрах и груди синяки, а на шее — засосы. И, учитывая, что столовую они покинули вдвоем, пойдут разговоры. Но он не может заставить себя оттолкнуть Дина или хотя бы попросить притормозить. Кастиэль через все слои разделяющей их одежды чувствует, как бешено колотится у того сердце, слышит, как жалобно, сдавленно стонет, почти всхлипывает Дин, когда они целуются.

Кастиэль привык, что с Дином удовольствие сочетается с болью, знает, как сделать так, чтобы того отпустило, но когда Дин вдруг больно кусает его за горло, не может сдержать удивленного вскрика.

Глаза у Дина становятся просто огромными, и он протягивает руку к шее Кастиэля. На пальцах остается кровь. Мелочь — была бы мелочь пару лет назад, но кроатонский вирус передается через кровь, и сегодня люди сломя голову бегут дезинфицировать любую царапину. Ходят слухи, что теперь вирус распространяется и по воздуху, по крайней мере, так говорилось в обрывках сообщений, которые они иногда ловят на военных частотах. Укус — для любого кошмар хуже не придумаешь.

Дин слизывает его кровь со своих пальцев, и Кастиэль дрожит. На лице Дина мелькает удивление, хотя он не совсем понимает, чему тот удивлен — то ли тому, что делает, то ли вкусу крови, то ли реакции Каса. Дин склоняется над ним, ведет языком по горлу, там, где, наверное, натекла кровь. Звучно сглатывает, и Кастиэль чувствует, как его горячее дыхание чуть жжет поврежденную кожу. Дин снова впивается в него губами, и в первые секунды это больно, но потом Кастиэля накрывает волной удовольствия, быстро скатывающей от шеи к паху. Он снова дрожит под Дином, присосавшимся к его горлу. Одной рукой тот чуть приподнимает ему подбородок, обнажая шею еще больше, второй удерживает за плечо. Кастиэлю приходит в голову нелепая мысль, что они, наверное, никогда еще не были настолько близки друг другу, как сейчас, когда Дин пьет его кровь. Он не верит во всю ту чушь, что втирает своим последователям, но в эти мгновения в темноте, когда их обоих пробирает дрожь, он на самом деле чувствует себя с ним одним целым.

***

Перед уходом Кастиэль пытается всучить Дину порядком помятый батончик. Было бы неплохо, если бы в желудке у того оказалось бы что-то еще, помимо его телесных жидкостей. Дин отказывается, вкладывая плитку обратно ему в руку.

— Съешь сам, а ей скажи, что отдал мне, — говорит он. — Тебе все равно нужнее. — После его слов Кастиэль понимает, что у него действительно немного кружится голова, с другой стороны, для него это в порядке вещей.

Он съедает батончик, идет к себе, находит аптечку. Обрабатывать собственную шею без зеркала не так-то просто, но он справляется, щедро залив ее дезинфектантом и наложив повязку. Потом делает пару глотков самогона, оставленного одним из поклонников, и устраивается на полу, на плетеных ковриках, решив немного подремать.

Кастиэль просыпается в полной темноте. Выругавшись он, пошатываясь, встает на ноги и идет к двери. Перед глазами все плывет. Встреча, скорее всего, уже началась, а Кастиэль и так не может похвастаться репутацией самого ответственного человека в лагере. Дойдя наконец до места и посчитав маленькой победой, что не навернулся через древесные корни по дороге, он стучит в дверь.

Люди в комнате напряжены, но пока еще негромко переговариваются, значит, официально совещание не началось. Всего их шестеро, сбившихся за столом для пикников, с которого убрали часть книг. Кто-то принес дополнительную лампу, так что теперь они друг друга хотя бы видят, большинство притащили собственные стулья. В основном — пластиковый хлам, хотя у Кайла плетеное кресло. Показушник.

Дин расположился во главе стола, слева от него сидит Риса, справа — Кайл. Последний привел с собой Джеффа, своего дружка-подлизу, который примостился чуть в стороне. Кроме них пришла Эйприл, специалист по взрывчатке, служившая в Ираке, и, разумеется, Чак, с ручкой и бумагой, готовый запечатлеть мгновения их жизни. Никто не читает его писанину, но так ему хотя бы есть чем заняться, к тому же, Чак обещает когда-нибудь написать по мотивам всего этого роман.

Кас подтаскивает пластиковый стул к Чаку и с опаской садится. Устроившись, он укладывает ноги на стол и, широко ухмыляясь, оглядывает собравшихся.

— Как делишки, ребята?

У всех отпадают челюсти. Риса фыркает, но на лице Дина проступает одобрение. Основная функция Каса — отвлекать внимание. У тех, кого бесит Кас, остается меньше времени на обсуждение того, что делает Дин. Может, Дин и вынужден быть героем, но связанное с этой ролью всеобщее внимание он терпеть не обязан.

— Опаздываешь, — замечает Кайл.

— Да неужели, Шерлок, — огрызается Кас. Честно говоря, он не на сто процентов уверен, что цитата уместна, но опыт научил его, что большинство людей тоже редко понимают, что несут. Он тянется в карман, вытаскивает мешочек вроде тех, что выдают детишкам после праздника, с конфетами и прочей мелочью, и закидывается двумя самыми яркими таблетками.

— Ты что, обдолбался? — неверяще спрашивает Эйприл. Ее редко приглашают на подобные встречи.

— Такой уж я, солнышко, — отвечает он и дважды стучит по столу каблуком. — Объявляю нашу встречу официально открытой. — Он поворачивается к Дину с подчеркнутым вниманием. — Говори, наш бесстрашный лидер.

Дин откашливается, ворошит бумаги, а потом сбрасывает бомбу со всей свойственной ему деликатностью:

— Кольта больше нет, и Люцифер направляется из Чикаго в нашу сторону.

В комнате повисает гробовое молчание, и Кас слышит только шум крови в ушах. Звук собственного голоса нравится ему больше:

— Так что, накрываем на ужин еще на одну персону?

После это все отмирают и заговаривают одновременно

— Что случилось с кольтом? — интересуется Риса.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Кайл в то же самое время, и Чак недовольно ворчит и начинает что-то бешено записывать.

— Можно разнести его на кусочки, — предлагает Эйприл, и все снова замолкают. Они стараются не распространяться об этом в лагере, но все присутствующие в этой комнате знают, чье тело носит Люцифер, и что случится, если его взорвать.

Дин стискивает зубы, но кивает.

— Это вариант, — соглашается он, и Кас вспоминает, что кто-то же пригласил Эйприл на эту встречу, и скорее всего, сам Дин. — Я хочу, чтобы он сдох, — заявляет Дин, и Кастиэль видит, как белеют костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепляется в край стола. — Но раз мы пока не знаем, как от него избавиться, можно хотя бы попробовать его притормозить, разрушив сосуд.

Эйприл, почуявшая, что сказала что-то не то, едва ли не вздыхает от облегчения.

— Послушайте, — продолжает Дин. — Я созвал вас в первую очередь, чтобы сообщить о последних новостях, но не только. Я хочу, чтобы мы, хм, устроили что-то вроде мозгового штурма. Кольта больше нет, нам нужен новый план.

— А он не знает каких-нибудь заклинаний? — Джефф кивает в сторону Кастиэля, и все тут же поворачиваются в его сторону. Понимаете ли, в лагере у Каса репутация чудака, видящего и знающего то, что он знать не должен. О том, что он ангел, хоть и бесполезный, известно только Дину и Чаку, но остальные догадываются, что с ним что-то не так. Кастиэль говорит на языках, которых они никогда не слышали, может прочитать любой древний текст и всегда безошибочно чует, когда кто-то заразился, даже если симптомы еще не проявились. А в самом начале была пара крайне неловких недель, когда за ним, как за долбаной Белоснежкой, хвостиком ходили лесные животные, но это быстро прекратились, когда до зверей дошло, что все его поклонники заканчивают свою жизнь в жарком.

— Ах, да, то заклинание от дьявола, как я мог забыть, — сухо тянет Кастиэль. — Спасибо, что напомнил, прямо сейчас и начнем

— Эй, — рявкает Дин, и все удивленно вскидывают головы. Дин, кажется, и сам не ожидал от себя такой резкости. — Эй, — повторяет он мягче, — прекращайте спорить и начинайте думать. Встретимся снова через пару дней. Я жду от вас варианты действий и список того, что для них потребуется.

Собравшие воспринимают это как сигнал к концу совещания и начинают потихоньку расходиться. Некоторые останавливаются у Чака, вероятно, жалуясь на урезанный рацион. Риса отходит к Дину и кладет руку ему на плечо, такое приглашение ни с чем не спутать, но тот сбрасывает ее ладонь.

— Я собираюсь на охоту, — холодно говорит он, и даже Кас не знает наверняка, будет ли это охота на белок и оленей или та самая охота.

***

Следующая поездка за продовольствием неожиданно успешна. Один из «джипов» забит доверху двухслойной туалетной бумагой, остальные тоже полны под завязку, в том числе разнообразными консервами. Новость распространяется по лагерю со скоростью лесного пожара, и Кастиэль не завидует Чаку, которому все это придется распределять.

Весь лагерь на подъеме, поэтому Кастиэль меньше всего ожидает обнаружить у себя на пороге мрачного Кайла.

— Привет, Кастиэль, — говорит тот. Кайлу явно неуютно, он никогда не был завсегдатаем его оргий.

— Привет, — отвечает Кастиэль. — Зайдешь?

— Ага, — соглашается Кайл, хотя притормаживает на пороге, неловко отодвигая занавеску из бус.

Кас предлагает ему выпить, но Кайл решает вместо этого продолжить нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу, слишком заинтересованно разглядывая расставленные по углам безделушки.

— Слушай, — начинает он наконец, — не мог бы ты сходить посмотреть на Дина?

У Кастиэль кровь застывает в жилах.

— Что значит «посмотреть на Дина»?

Кайл делает шаг назад. Кастиэль даже не заметил, как на него надвинулся.

— Мы сегодня попали в хорошую заварушку. Разведка сплоховала, кротов было четверо на одного. Дин в одиночку расправился как минимум с двадцатью, пока мы загружали грузовик. Только поэтому смогли привезти так много. Мы собирались отступать, но Дин не позволил. Сказал, что справится. — Кайл говорит, будто заранее защищаясь, будто уже готов к обвинениям.

— И? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Вы же справились, разве нет?

— Да, — соглашается Кайл без всякой радости. — Но ты бы видел его. Он как с ума сошел. Когда у него кончились пули, он просто начал рвать их голыми руками.

— Ты думаешь, его укусили.

— Разве могло быть иначе?

Кастиэль трижды наворачивается через торчащие из земли древесные корни и все равно добирается до домика Дина меньше чем за две минуты. У входа Кайл протягивает ему пистолет, и Кастиэль осторожно берет оружие — не потому что не умеет им пользоваться, Дин его научил, — потому что знает, чего ждет от него Кайл. Кастиэль перехватывает ствол покрепче, хотя рука все равно дрожит, и без стука входит внутрь.

Дин, склонившись над столом, вчитывается в пожелтевший листок бумаги. Услышав шаги, он поднимает голову и встречается глазами с Кастиэлем. На того накатывает такое облегчение, что он едва удерживается на ногах. Взгляд Дин чист, и те жалкие крохи благодати, что еще остались в Кастиэле, говорят ему, что он здоров.

— Привет, — здоровается Дин. — Зачем тебе пистолет?

Кастиэль смотрит на свою руку, снова на Дина.

— Кайл подумал, что тебя могли укусить, — признается он. — Попросил меня проверить. — Последствия проверки не озвучиваются, но они оба прекрасно знают, что бы было, окажись Кайл прав.

— Молодец. — Откашлявшись, Дин выпрямляется. И хотя Кастиэль по-прежнему уверен, что тот в порядке, он понимает, что встревожило Кайла. В Дине гуляет нервная энергия, он почти пританцовывает, нервно дергает пальцами, чего за ним никогда не водилось. Дина учили в трудных ситуациях сохранять спокойствие, беречь силы.

— Ну? — спрашивает его Дин, расставляя руки в стороны и мешая Кастиэлю разобраться, что же с ним не так.

— А, — отвечает он. — Ты чист.

— Отлично. — Дин точно не может стоять на месте, как плохо прирученное дикое животное. Он пересекает комнату, встает перед Касом, накрывает ладонью пистолет. — Раз уж ты не собираешься в меня стрелять, думаю, это стоит убрать.

Кастиэль позволяет Дину забрать оружие и спрятать за пояс его собственных штанов.

— Тебе куда-нибудь нужно? — интересуется он.

— Думаю, лагерь справится без меня.

Дин снова улыбается этой своей не-улыбкой, и Кастиэль опять улетает спиной в ближайшую стену.

— Черт, — вырывается у него.

— Блядь, — поправляет его Дин, как будто ему все еще приходится учить Кастиэля правильно выражаться.

— Ага, — соглашается Кастиэль и, ухмыляясь, тянется к его ремню. Они на противоположном конце комнаты, не там, где стояли прошлой ночью, и Кастиэль пялится на то место. Он видит их как в живую — он сам дрожит и трется о бедро Дина, рот Дина красный от крови. Член тут же встает.

Дин прослеживает его взгляд и, похоже, думает о том же самом.

— Можем повторить. То есть, если хочешь. — Дину никогда не отличался неуверенностью в том, что касалось секса, и то, что сейчас он не может даже спросить напрямую, застает Каса врасплох. С другой стороны, когда он отвечает, в его голосе тоже чувствуется непривычная дрожь:

— Да. — Кастиэль резко втягивает воздух. — Если хочешь.

***

Дин по-прежнему проводит ночи с Рисой, и Кастиэль говорит себе, что это не должно его волновать. Они не в отношениях, пусть Кас и получил Дина первым.

Они старательно делали вид, что происходящее между ними ни к чему не обязывает, слишком хорошо понимая, насколько уже зависят друг от друга. Логично, что оба как огня боялись привязаться еще больше. Секс должен оставаться просто сексом. Кас никогда не станет Сэмом, а Дин не заменит утраченных им братьев и сестер. Они и вместе-то оказались, потому что надеялись это исправить, а теперь, когда шансы все вернуть становились призрачней с каждым днем, им приходилось держаться друг за друга просто потому, что больше никого не осталось. Бобби был слишком упрям и отказался покинуть свой дом. Тогда они нашли Чака и с тех самых пор так и кружатся втроем.

Конечно, сейчас яснее ясного, что это Дин заботится о нем и о Чаке, никак не наоборот. Хотя нет, даже Чак нашел себе применение в лагере, пусть по-своему, но нашел, так что это только Кас висит на них всех мертвым грузом. Дин иногда берет его собой на вылазки, когда ему нужен кто-то, кому он действительно может доверить прикрывать спину, но в последнее время он все чаще и чаще останавливается на Джеффе или Кайле. Поэтому единственное, чем Кас может помочь лагерю — это трахать все, что движется, предупреждая скуку и панику.

Или взять Рису. С Рисой Дин теперь тоже проводит гораздо больше времени. Кас уже не вспомнит, когда все изменилось, когда Дин перестал трахаться направо и налево со всей женской половиной лагеря и сосредоточил внимание на одной девушке. Его это не должно волновать — ему хватает внимания, и от Дина, и от всех остальных — и все же волнует. Что бы ни говорили слухи, Кастиэль не ревнует, скорее, он озадачен. Дин никогда не оставался так надолго с одной женщиной, и Кас изо всех сил старается понять, что же такого особенного есть в Рисе. Он понимает, что, скорее всего, смог бы ее полюбить, будь она просто другом или потрудись он узнать ее получше. Риса не теряет голову в трудных ситуациях, неплохой стратег, у нее отличная задница и крепкий хук справа. Она всегда говорит, что думает, даже если это ставит под сомнение лидерство Дина, и сарказма в ней не меньше, чем в Кастиэле.

Проблема в том, что Кастиэль не хочет ее любить — ему слишком нравится ее ненавидеть. Его бесит, когда она идет рядом с Дином как равная, с пистолетом на плече. Бесит, что Дин следит за ней украдкой, когда расписывает план вылазки, словно готов от него отказаться, если та не одобрит. Бесит, что ночью Дин остается с ней, наверное, тесно прижимаясь на узкой кушетке. Кастиэль дорожит своей ненавистью, прячет ее глубоко внутри, холит и лелеет. И да, может, это и похоже на ревность, но на самом деле Кас просто хочет знать, почему так вышло, и как он мог это проглядеть.

Как бы там ни было, Кастиэль изо всех сил старается не бегать за Дином. Об его оргиях ходят легенды; большинство вновь прибывших оказываются в его хижине в первую же неделю, а постоянные гости — его паства, как он их для себя окрестил — составляют добрую половину лагеря. Почти все женщины и немалая доля мужчин проводят хотя бы несколько часов в неделю в его «церкви». Конечно, сексом дело не ограничивается — иногда они мастерят всякие полезные мелочи, пока Кастиэль изливает на их головы свои проповеди о Новой эре и чем угодно еще, что приходит в затуманенный наркотиками мозг — но секс определенно любимая часть. Кас — основное развлечение в лагере и не стыдится этого.

Просто ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы для Дина он был чем-то большим.

***

У Кастиэля уходит несколько дней на то, чтобы догадаться, и когда он наконец понимает, в чем дело, чувствует себя полным идиотом. Поначалу он не обращает внимания на странности — да, Дин в последнее время на взводе, но тот же Чак списывает это на новости о том, что Люцифер по-прежнему носит тело Сэма и движется в их сторону. Но лагерь Читакуа живет сплетнями, и сплетни говорят, что каждую ночь Дин уходит в лес и возвращается со свежим мясом. Пара белок, олень, один раз — черный медведь, про которого Дин сказал, что нашел уже умирающим и всего лишь положил конец мучениям. Раньше они отправляли отряд за продовольствием раз в пару дней, но теперь Дин ездит каждый день, всегда беря с собой новых людей. После возвращения те кажутся напуганными и обходят Дина по широкой дуге.

С Кастиэлем он какое-то время не пересекаются, и в этом нет ничего необычного, но когда он все-таки встречает его утром на пути к сортиру, Дин, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, не может оторваться от точки чуть ниже подбородка, там, где на шее Каса до сих пор остается синяк. Во взгляде Дина голод, и Кастиэлю становится не по себе.

Он разворачивается так резко, что едва не падает, и идет обратно туда, откуда пришел.

— Ты разве не поссать шел? — окликает его Дин, и в его голосе слышится непривычное отчаяние.

— Перехотел, — отвечает Кас, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

Вернувшись к себе, он в очередной раз мечтает, чтобы у него была нормальная дверь, а не долбаная занавеска из бус. Для чего она ему, впрочем, Кас и сам не знает. Чтобы удержать Дина снаружи? Чтобы у него было хоть какое-то подобие личного пространства? Он толкает койку к дверному проему. Переступить через нее легче легкого, но он хотя бы попытался. Потом Кастиэль практически бежит к своим катастрофически быстро убывающим запасам.

Три глотка самогона и шесть блестящих капсул спустя его отпускает. Он роется в кипе книг, хранившихся под койкой, достает самую старую и самую жуткую на вид и листает страницы. Он давно не занимался поиском информации всерьез, но знакомый процесс успокаивает.

Несмотря на то, что он сидит, скрестив ноги, Кастиэль подпрыгивает на пару дюймов, когда о дверной косяк стучат. Сквозь завесу из бус на него смотрит Дин, недоуменно хмурящийся на мешающую войти койку.

— Привет, — произносит он. — Если хочешь, могу постоять снаружи.

Кастиэль мотает головой. Койка его все равно не спасет, особенно если то, что он прочитал, хоть сколько-нибудь близко к истине. С Дином ему не справиться, даже если ему очень повезет.

Дин легко переступает через кровать, стараясь не запачкать грязными ботинками простыни, подходит ближе — но не слишком — и усаживается напротив Кастиэля на полу, повторяя его позу. В исполнении Дина это кажется странным, скованным.

— Ты психанул, — начинает Дин, пробегая ладонью по волосам. Он давно избавился от этой привычки, научившись беречь энергию, расходовать только на самое важное — бег, драку, секс. Теперь она вернулась, и это одновременно завораживает и пугает.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Я тебя не виню. — Дин старательно смотрит только в лицо, но его взгляд все равно невольно соскальзывает вниз, пока он не замечает и не дергает голову вверх. — Тут есть с чего психануть.

Кастиэль подготовил целую лекцию, но он уже очень давно забыл, как это, говорить Дину, что делать, и, наверное, наркотики все-таки повредили его нервную систему, потому что он не может вспомнить ни единого слова.

— Но разве сейчас осталось хоть что-то нормальное? Не между нами, — поясняет Дин, делая широкий жест руками, — вообще?

— Конечно, — говорит Кастиэль, чувствуя себя так, будто вступает в ловушку.

— Тогда смысл дергаться, когда что-то еще пошло не так? Тем более, если это приносит пользу.

Кастиэль замирает, и Дин, похоже, воспринимает это как сигнал продолжать.

— Ты бы видел меня на охоте, Кас. Я еще никогда так быстро не бегал, а теперь могу забираться в лес так далеко, как захочу. А поездки за продовольствием? Посмотри, сколько всего мы привозим благодаря тому, что я помогаю парням выиграть время. — Дин склоняется к нему и кладет ладонь на колено. — Нам это нужно, Кас... особенно сейчас.

— Блядь, Дин, ты хоть понимаешь, на кого сейчас похож? — орет Кас, сбрасывая его руку и судорожно отодвигаясь. Он надеется, что упоминание Сэма заставит Дина уйти, закричать, но тот даже не вздрагивает. Он просто вдруг становится ужасно печальным.

— Знаю. И ты представить себе не можешь, как мне от этого плохо, — признается Дин, но что-то подсказывает Касу, что они говорят о разных вещах. — Я его не слышал, не пытался понять. Я думал, он превратился в монстра, а он ведь всего лишь хотел помочь, и в результате это нас разделило.

Кас понимает, что должен спорить, сказать Дину, что тот все понял не так. Но в голове туман, и он не может ухватится даже за страх, не то что за гнев. Дин снова кладет ему руку на колено и смотрит так, словно наконец-то видит по-настоящему, и каждый раз, когда его взгляд ускользает к его горлу, у Кастиэля внутри разгорается приятное тепло.

— Я потерял Сэмми, Кас, — давит Дин. — Не дай мне потерять и тебя. Пожалуйста.

Кастиэль не может сопротивляться, как не мог в их первый раз. «Пожалуйста», — попросил Дин, прошептал ему в кожу после убийства того оборотня, пару недель спустя после того, как пути Дина и Сэма окончательно разошлись. «Пожалуйста, Кас». Дин и Кастиэль пали ради друг друга, не дали утонуть в горечи и скорби по потерянным братьям и отцам, и, по правде говоря, Кастиэль знает, что с тех пор они продолжали падать. И знает, что ради Дина Винчестера опустится в самый ад.

— Ладно, — говорит он. Все возражения сметены под тяжестью его взгляда. — Ладно. — Дин тянется к нему, и Кастиэль прикусывает собственную губу так, чтобы пошла кровь.

 

Пробуждение давно не было настолько приятным. Полуденное солнце светит сквозь окна, отражается радугой на стенах, проходя через подвешенные к потолку кристаллы. Кастиэлю тепло, сверху давит приятная тяжесть — на него кто-то накинул одеяло. Под голову тоже что-то подсунуто, и, повернув голову и уткнувшись в это носом, он понимает, что подушкой ему служит свернутая куртка Дина.

Кастиэль провел бы так остаток дня, но обоняние беспокоит запах чего-то невозможно вкусного. Он садится и откидывает одеяло. Левую руку щипет, самую малость. Предплечье почти профессионально забинтовано. Следуя за запахом, Кас поворачивается и видит на кресле одиноко лежащий апельсин. На мгновение ему кажется, что он галлюцинирует — тропические фрукты в последний раз попадались им несколько лет назад. Кастиэль подползает к креслу, берет апельсин в руки, гладит и нюхает гладкую кожуру.

— Привет, Кас, — раздается от двери голос Чака, и Кастиэль виновато прячет фрукт за спину. — Устроил перестановку?

— Ага. Фэншуй и все такое.

Чак кивает и даже не пытается переступить через перекрывающую проход койку.

— Это тебе. — Он кидает ему на колени коричневый бумажный мешочек. Кастиэль вскрывает упаковку и не может поверить своим глазами — то ли пять, то ли шесть полных пластиковых пузырьков с таблетками!

— Мне казалось, ты не собирался больше потакать моим деструктивным наклонностям.

— Я и не собираюсь, — раздраженно рявкает Чак. — Но правила здесь устанавливаю не я. Дин сказал, ты можешь их взять. — Он разворачивается и уходит, наверное, чтобы докопаться до кого-нибудь за чрезмерное использование туалетной бумаги.

Кастиэль остается в одиночестве, с мешком таблеток в одной руке и апельсином в другой, не зная, воспринимать это как благодарность, извинение или взятку.

***

Перед ужином Кастиэль принимает сразу четыре таблетки — бордовые, таких он еще не пробовал. Он бы вообще не пошел, но умирает с голоду. Есть хочется так, что голова кружится, а заставить себя съесть апельсин он так и не смог.

За главным столом идет оживленная болтовня — видимо, даже лидеров воодушевили последние поставки. Пахнут все тоже заметно лучше.

Риса приветствует его улыбкой, в которой неожиданно нет никакого подтекста. Кастиэль в ответ невнятно стонет, поскольку боится, что кроме как: «Жрать. Сейчас же», — из его рта сейчас ничего не выйдет. Он укладывает голову на сложенные на столе руки, надеясь, что вид у него достаточно жалкий, чтобы Чак сходил ему за едой.

— Что с рукой? — интересуется Кайл.

— Упал, — легко врет Кастиэль. — На пути к сортиру.

— Осторожнее надо быть, Кас, — говорит Дин, ставя перед ним тарелку и садясь рядом на скамью. Кастиэль бы огрызнулся, но еда — куриный суп, наконец-то действительно похожий на суп, разве что сдобренный чем-то еще, что им в этот вечер Бог послал — пахнет слишком вкусно. Он успевает съесть половину, прежде чем до него доходит, что в тарелке слишком много, Дин, наверное, подсунул ему свою. На него накатывает чувство вины — собственную порцию Дин подъел почти дочиста, впервые за последние несколько месяцев.

Остальные тоже следят за Дином, хотя тот и не замечает. Он обсуждает с Чаком, как лучше распорядиться консервированным тунцом, привезенным после вчерашнего рейда. Дин выглядит значительно лучше: бодрым, здоровым, полным жизни. Круги под глазами посветлели, морщины на лбу разгладились, и, споря с Чаком, он оживленно размахивает руками. Перемены в Дине затрагивают и других: Кас видит, как люди за столом расслабляются, разжимают стиснутые зубы, ровнее дышат.

Кастиэль знает, что это его заслуга, и впервые за все время не чувствует себя бесполезным. Он позволяет себе согреться в разговорах дружелюбной компании, в тепле гуляющих по крови наркотиков. Он почти счастлив.

Пока не слышит, как Дин шепчет на ухо Чаку: «Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел демона».

***

Драться с Дином Винчестером всегда сложно, а если ты под кайфом, то и вовсе невозможно. Поэтому когда Кастиэль толкает его в стену, желая подкрепить свои слова действием, то улетает в нее сам. В последнее время время его вообще прижимают к ней чересчур часто, и Кастиэль начинает думать, что в этом доме его услуги воспринимаются слишком ужа как данность.

— Отпусти меня! — орет он, и да, может, он и перегибает палку, но кто его обвинит? — Отпусти меня, блядь!

— Ладно, — неожиданно соглашается Дин. — Только осторожнее. — Кастиэль не очень понимает, о чем он, пока Дин не отпускает его плечи, и мир вокруг не начинает угрожающе крениться. Дин подхватывает его на руки, и Кастиэль, пользуясь возможностью, пытается ударить его в живот, вместо этого почему-то оказываясь на полу.

— Господи, Кас, мне кажется, или ты был когда-то могучим воином? — язвит Дин откуда-то сверху.

— А у тебя когда-то мозги были на месте, — парирует Кас. — Ты же только что попросил Чака найти тебе демона!

— Ну да, мне нужен демон. Из научного интереса.

— Мы боремся с кротами, — напоминает Кастиэль. — Не с демонами. Последнего настоящего демона они видели с год назад. Выпустив вирус, сделавший за них всю грязную работу, демоны сосредоточились на нескольких крупных военных лагерях и Вашингтоне, где остатки Конгресса делали вид, что еще за что-то отвечают.

— Пока, — поправляет Дин. — Но разве тебе не любопытно, на что я способен, Кас? На что мы способны вдвоем?

— Я и так знаю, на что мы способны, — рявкает Кас, потирая затылок. Там точно будет хорошая шишка. — По крайней мере думаю, что знаю.

— Правда? — Дин заинтересованно склоняется вниз и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Откуда?

— Прочитал. В книге. Как нормальный человек. — Кастиэль снова дотрагивается до головы и вздрагивает — кажется, у него идет кровь.

— И что там пишут? — спрашивает Дин и садится рядом с ним, убирая волосы, чтобы осмотреть повреждение. Кас должен злиться, но прикосновение к голове слишком приятно.

— Ну, Люцифер же был ангелом, да? Существует масса теорий, откуда он взял демонов. Демоны зовут его создателем, но как именно он их создал? — Кастиэль теряет мысль, когда Дин легонько гладит кожу у него за ухом

— Ага. Дальше, — вырывает его из блаженства Дин.

— Ну да. Так вот, в одной из версий говорится, что Люцифер смешал свою кровь с живыми существами и духами. Он считал, что Бог не должен обладать монополией на творение. Подозреваю, ты сказал бы, что он действовал в «научных интересах».

Дин пропускает шпильку в свой адрес без единого слова. Он продолжает растирать Касу плечи, и тот, как ни старается, невольно расслабляется.

— Некоторые считают, что в результате одной из попыток появились оборотни, но никто не знает наверняка. С демонами, впрочем, у него точно получилось.

— Какое все это имеет отношение к нам? — спрашивает Дин, и как же Кастиэлю нравится, когда он говорит «мы».

Он добродушно фыркает:

— Идиот. То, что пил Сэм, было жалким разведенным подобием ангельской крови, перемешанной с демонской отравой. А у тебя в распоряжении оригинал.

Дин надолго замолкает, формулируя вопрос, но Кастиэлю так хорошо под его руками, что он почти засыпает.

— Даже несмотря на то, что твои силы ушли?

— Похоже на то. — Кас вздыхает. — Силы ушли, но кровь моего весселя все та же, и благодать никуда не делась. Батарейки сели, но мое наследие все еще во мне. Теоретически я человек — но только теоретически.

Кто-то из них дрожит, Кастиэль не знает, кто именно. Он не видит лица Дина и рад этому. То, что он рискует там обнаружить, его пугает.

— Ты последний ангел на земле, — замечает Дин, больше для себя. — И ты мой.

***

Сегодня пятница, и Кастиэлю полагается провести хотя бы одну оргию. Вместо этого койка снова сдвинута к двери, а они с Дином устраиваются на ковре. Кастиэля радует смена планов.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает Дин в перерывах между поцелуями.

— Заткнись. — Кастиэль перекатывается наверх и оседлывает его бедра, ерзая, пока не прижимается к Дину вплотную.

— Я тебе доверяю, — продолжает Дин, но Кас больше не знает, верит ли ему. Он закрывает ему рот ладонью.

Осторожно, почти ласково Дин кусает его за руку. Он не прокусывает кожу, Кастиэлю даже не больно — но он все равно вздрагивает, и, охнув, отдергивает ладонь.

— Обещаю, будет здорово, — тянет Дин и улыбается, и Кас даже не помнит, когда тот в последний раз по-настоящему улыбался.

— Блядь, — стонет Кастиэль, и Дин, не ошибившись, принимает это за согласие. Он переворачивает их, подминая Каса под себя, и достает из заднего кармана джинсов швейцарский армейский нож.

— Притормози, — просит Кас и тянется к своему карману. Закидывает в рот три последних бордовых таблетки. Бордовые определенно круче всех. — Давай.

Дин разматывает повязку на его предплечье почти с благоговением. Он осторожно откладывает бинты в сторону и подносит к коже нож. Режет медленно, стараясь не заходить слишком глубоко, и за туманом наркотиков и распитого ими на двоих виски Кастиэлю почти не больно. На его руке теперь три параллельных линии, самая старая — едва заметный розовый след, та, что осталась со среды — красная и воспаленная, сегодняшняя — ярко-алая, сочащаяся кровью.

Дин слезает с него и ложится на бок рядом. Он крепко держит Кастиэля за за левое запястье правой рукой и склоняется к порезу. Кастиэль, чувствуя прикосновение его языка, шипит. Все тело кипит от удовольствия. Дин стонет, и это звук доходит напрямую до члена. Кастиэль беспомощно ерзает, и Дин сжимает его руку сильнее, будто боясь, что он ускользнет.

Свободной рукой Дин тянется к его ширинке и расстегивает джинсы. Одобрительно стонет, и Кас чуть приподнимается, чтобы он смог приспустить их вниз. Дин запускает руку за резинку трусов и начинает ему дрочить. И без того вполсилы работавшие мозги Кастиэля отключаются окончательно.

Кас пойман между жгучим удовольствием, перемешанным с болью в руке и наслаждением, которое приносит жёсткая ладонь на члене. У него не остаётся шансов продержаться долго. Он пытается сказать Дину, чтобы тот притормозил, остановился ненадолго, но изо рта вылетают только беспомощные стоны. Дин то ли не понимает, то ли ему все равно, но он продолжает, и Кастиэль действительно видит звезды, кончая так, как не кончал никогда в жизни, трясясь и содрогаясь всем телом, пока Дин пытается удержать его порезанную руку на месте. Кастиэль смотрит, как дергается его адамово яблоко, и есть что-то магическое в том, как совпадает ритм его глотков с пульсирующим в Касе наслаждением.

Кастиэль не знает, кончает ли сам Дин, но когда тот наконец отстраняется, у него распухшие губы и растекшиеся во всю радужку зрачки, и это его заслуга. Дин улыбается сверху, и его зубы запачканы красным.

***

Той же ночью после ужина Дин берет Чака «на охоту», и, разумеется, Кастиэль идет за ними. На охоте от Чака пользы не больше чем от рогатки против призрака, поэтому Кас не сомневается, что здесь кроется что-то еще, и он догадывается, что именно.

Лагерь окружает полоса более-менее расчищенной территории примерно на час пешей ходьбы, но Кастиэль никогда не был хорошим ходоком. Дин его наверняка бы поймал, если бы Чак не производил раза в два больше шума. Ему везет: до границы расчищенной территории, где они останавливаются, он добирается незамеченным и с облегчением прячется за кустом.

Их уже ждет Риса со взведенным ружьем. На безопасном расстоянии от нее в нарисованной в грязи мелом демонской ловушке стоит кресло. К креслу привязан демон.

Видя приближающегося Дина, он рычит, а потом смеется.

— Все еще охотишься, Винчестер? Разве тебе осталось, что терять?

— Знаешь что? — совершенно будничным тоном произносит Дин. — Ты прав. Я вроде как достиг дна. Но есть и хорошая новость — дальше мне падать некуда.

Дин протягивает руку и крутит запястьем вправо, словно поворачивая дверную ручку. Демон дергается, только раз, и из его рта вылетает столп белого света. Кастиэль зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза, перед ними мелькают красные точки. Он помнит это белый свет, когда-то он сам его вызывал. О демоне можно забыть.

Риса присвистывает и проверяет пульс у безвольно обмякшего тела.

— Мертв, и уже давно, — спокойно сообщает она.

Чак пялится на Дина с недоумением и ужасом.

— Демонская кровь? Серьезно? — упрекает он, хотя мог бы обратить внимание хотя бы на отсутствие серого дыма, который всегда сопровождал убийство демонов Сэмом.

— Неа, — фыркает Дин. — Кое-что покруче.

Не сразу, но до Чака доходит. Он широко распахивает глаза.

— Блядь. Рука Каса.

— Так, кто-то должен меня просветить, — вмешивается Риса. — Что ты только что сделал, Винчестер, и можно ли мне так же?

— Нет, нельзя, — рявкает Чак. Похоже, он в ярости. – Как ты мог так поступить с Касом?

— Поступить как? — парирует Дин. — Кас в порядке.

— Полагаю, мы тут говорим не про то, что они трахаются, — снова прерывает их Риса.

— Кто знает, между Сэмом и Руби это было обязательной частью договора.

— Не смей говорить о Сэме! — орет Дин, и Кас всерьез начинает переживать за Чака. Тот, похоже, и сам чувствует опасность, потому что прячется за Рису.

— Чак, — произносит она, явно не понимая, что ей тоже стоит бояться, — что Дин делает с Касом?

— Пьет его кровь, чтобы получить сверхспособности.

Кастиэль почти уверен, что Риса просто пожмет плечами и скажет Чаку не принимать все близко к сердцу, встанет на сторону Дина, как вставала всегда.

— Мы пока останемся и похороним тело, — говорит она Чаку, не глядя на Дина. — А ты возвращайся в лагерь.

— Риса, — начинает Дин, — ты же охотница. Я думал, ты меня поймешь.

— Да, я охотница. И прекрасно распознаю монстров.

Дин выглядит так, словно готов заорать на нее или ударить, но только разворачивается и идет к лагерю. Когда он проходит мимо, Кас вылезает из кустов. Пойти за ним незамеченным все равно не удастся.

— Привет. — В голосе Дина нет ни капли удивления.

— «Бу»?

— Я знал, что ты здесь, — поясняет Дин. — Все время.

— Как? — спрашивает Кас. — Я думал, топот Чака заглушит даже меня.

— Я тебя не слышал. Я чувствовал твое присутствие. — Дин пожимает плечами.

— Это что-то новенькое.

— Да уж.

— Интересный ты там фокус показал. — Кастиэль невольно тянется взять его за руку, и Дин, к его удивлению, позволяет.

— Кажется, другие зрители были не в восторге.

Кастиэль и сам не знает, как относиться к новым способностям Дина, но понимает, что если тот потеряет последних друзей, лучше точно никому не станет.

— Я бы дал тебе девять из десяти.

— Да? — с притворной обидой поддевает его Дин. — И чего же мне не хватило до десятки?

— Вспышек, блесток, не знаю, чтобы свет был ярко-розовым.

— Чувак, — хихикает Дин. — Я только что убил демона силой мысли. — По-моему, я заслужил одобрение.

— Было круто, — соглашается Кастиль. — Ты устал?

— Неа. Это было совсем просто. Как водички попить. — И по тому, как Дин легко шагает, Кастиэль понимает, что тот не врет.

Какое-то время они идут в молчании. Дин вовремя спасает его от самых коварных древесных корней.

— Мне жаль, что с Чаком и Рисой так вышло, — говорит Кас.

— Не переживай. — В голосе Дина опять прорезается сталь. — Это тоже было просто.

***

В этот раз на совещание опаздывают оба. Осудить их некому, потому что Рисы нет, и остальные явно остро ощущают ее отсутствие. Когда Дин подставляет ее кресло Кастиэлю, тот честно пытается не улыбаться, но не сдерживается. Он усаживается с чувством полного удовлетворения, подпорченного только убийственным взглядом Чака с противоположного конца стола. Интересно, рискнет ли тот заколоть их с Дином своим летописным карандашом?

— Так, — начинает Дин. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы собрали всю возможную информацию, послали разведчиков, если они у вас есть, и выяснили, где сейчас Люцифер.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты бежишь впереди лошади? — вмешивается Джефф. — Не хочешь сначала послушать наши предложения?

— Что? — тупо переспрашивает Дин.

— Предложения, — рявкает Чак. — Как избавиться от Люцифера. Ты попросил нас подготовить их к сегодняшнему вечеру. — Он поднимает вверх свой планшет.

— А, да, — отзывается Дин. — Ну, я просто подумал, что любой план предполагает, что нам придется сначала узнать, где он. Я посмотрю ваши, хм, предложения, сегодня вечером. Кас, не хочешь помочь?

 

***

Кастиэль просыпается посреди ночи оттого, что его член у Дина во рту. Поначалу он решает, что еще спит, но даже его галлюцинации не бывают настолько яркими. Пару минут Кас блаженствует, утопая в мокром восхитительном тепле, а потом стонет, давая знать, что проснулся, и понуждая Дина продолжать.

Дин глухо мурлычет, и вибрация от члена распространяется по всему телу. Кастиэль чуть подтягивается вверх и опирается на локти, чтобы посмотреть на него в лучах лунного света, льющегося через окна. Он смотрит, как Дин движет головой вверх и вниз и думает: «Этот парень меня до смерти доведет», и запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

Когда Кас кончает — постыдно быстро для того, кто якобы разбирается в тантрическом сексе — Дин заглатывает его член до конца, и Кастиэля вновь завораживает то, как движется его кадык. Он подтягивает Дина за волосы к себе и целует, медленно, влажно.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Дин куда-то ему в шею.

— Мфф, — согласно тянет Кастиэль.

Он плывет в пост-оргазменной неге, поэтому до него не сразу доходит, что Дин покусывает его за шею, теребя передними зубами кожу.

— Меня что, хотят съесть? — сонно интересуется Кас.

— Возможно, — соглашается Дин. Его дыхание обжигает горло, голос звучит низко, но довольно, и разве у Кастиэля есть выбор?

— Приятного аппетита, — говорит он, и Дин кусает его по-настоящему.

***

Утром Дин пытается ускользнуть по-тихому, но Кас вцепляется ему в ногу и держит что есть сил. Дин провел с ним всю ночь, и Кас не хочет, чтобы все так быстро закончилось.

— Кас, в чем дело?

— Не уходи.

— Да я только пойду перехвачу чего-нибудь поесть, к тому же, вылазку надо готовить.

— Не уходи, — повторяет Кас.

— Я не могу торчать здесь весь день, — возражает Дин, вполсилы пытаясь стряхнуть его с ноги. — У нас кончается пенициллин, и морфин, и мука, помнишь? — Кас не помнит. Кас — не Чак, он не хранит в голове список всего, что есть и чего нет в лагере, но ногу Дина все-таки отпускает.

— Приходи ко мне перед отъездом, — требует он, глядя, как Дин хмурится. Обычно они не прощаются перед миссиями и без труда обходятся без общества друг друга хоть неделю.

— Ладно, — соглашается Дин.

Как только он уходит, Кас вскакивает на ноги, одновременно натягивая штаны. Он не переодевается, не пытается пригладить волосы. Вид у него наверняка дерьмовый — особенно теперь, когда к повязке на руке добавилась такая же на шее, — но он все равно выходит наружу, щурясь на яркое солнце.

Кастиэль даже не пробует получить у Чака доступ к складу с припасами, тот все равно ни за что не согласится. Сторожащий склад парень его тоже слегка тревожит, но когда тот его узнает, то нервно шагает навстречу.

— Привет, Кас, — говорит он, и да, Кастиэль точно видел его на оргиях раз или два, но это не объясняет, почему тот так трясется.

— Привет. — Кастиэль пытается вспомнить его имя. — Друг. Мне тут нужно кое-что.

Парень оглядывается, потом опускает пистолет.

— Ладно. Только быстро.

Интересно, его так напугал внешний вид Каса, или по лагерю уже пошли слухи о нем с Дином? Что бы это ни было, Кастиэль явно внушает ему трепет, и это напоминает о старых добрых временах.

— Смотри в оба, — командует он, почти чувствуя себя снова грозным воителем.

Внутри он хватает армейского образца фляжку, шприц, капельницу и новый флакон антисептика. Потом останавливается возле стеллажа с лекарствами — славные, славные лекарства — но берет только флакончик аспирина.

— Спасибо, — бросает он через плечо охраннику, уходя от склада со спрятанным под курткой добром.

Вернувшись домой, Кастиэль снова сдвигает койку к двери. Он не ожидает посетителей в такую рань, к тому же, в последнее время к нему вообще редко заходят, но так ему спокойнее.

Кас отрывает полосу от одной из своих старых рубашек и наматывает ее на плечо на манер жгута. Он не так много времени провел на инъекционных наркотиках — таблетки куда удобнее в плане переноски и санитарии, — но вену находит без труда. Самое сложное позади. Проглотив пару пилюль, он садится и смотрит, как кровь стекает по трубке во фляжку, периодически сжимая и разжимая кулак, чтобы ускорить поток.

Когда фляжка наполняется, Кастиэль вынимает иглу, и, наверное, стоило сделать это раньше, потому что сейчас, когда он пытается встать, голова отчетливо кружится. Не такая уж большая кровопотеря — он терял и больше, когда еще участвовал в схватках — но не просто же так доноры делают паузы между сдачами. Кастиэль тщательно обрабатывает укол дезинфектантом и накладывает асептическую наклейку из набора первой помощи. Потом съедает принесенный Дином апельсин и снова пробует подняться. Теперь ему гораздо лучше.

Кастиэль растирает пестиком украденный аспирин в порошок, осторожно ссыпает его во фляжку и покачивает, пока тот полностью не растворяется. Потом навинчивает колпачок, убирает кровать на место, прячет под ней свое оборудование и утомленно валится сверху.

— Кас, эй, Кас. — Дин мягко толкает его в плечо, пытаясь разбудить. — Я и не думал, что ты действительно на ней спишь.

— Я и не сплю, — возражает Кас. — Не верь глазам своим. — Он тяжело сглатывает — во рту совсем сухо. — Уходишь?

— Да, но мы должны вернуться к ночи, — Дин говорит тем подчеркнуто будничным тоном, который использует, когда не хочет, чтобы гражданские нервничали. Неужели он думает, что это сработает с ним?

— Возьми ее. — Кас мотает головой в сторону стоящей на полу фляжки.

— У меня уже есть такая, спасибо.

— Внутрь загляни.

Дин слушается, и на его лице появляется совсем незнакомое Кастиэлю выражение.

— Кас...

— Я добавил аспирин, чтобы кровь не свернулась сразу, но тебе, возможно, придется развести ее водой, — поясняет Кас, натягивая на себя одеяло, чтобы не смотреть на Дина.

— Кас, — повторяет тот и берет его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Потом твердо целует в губы и уходит.

***

Характерного хруста гравия, возвещающего о возвращении каравана, не слышно почти сутки, и Кастиэль бы точно рухнул в обморок от облегчения, если бы не бежал сейчас со всех ног к воротам. Он не одинок — команды не было втрое дольше, чем обычно требуется для одной поездки, а те, кто задерживаются дольше положенного, обычно не возвращаются вовсе.

Поначалу Кастиэль не может понять, сколько человек вернулось, все тела кажутся перемешанными в одно. Но подойдя ближе, он видит троих, мужчину и женщину, поддерживающих третьего, стоящего между ним. Дин, понимает Кас, дойдя до ворот, Дин ранен.

Но Дина явно не устраивает ни такая оценка своего состояния, ни поддержка соратников. Заметив Каса, он вырывается из их рук и, прихрамывая, бросается к нему.

— Пошли, — рычит он.

Кас устремляется за ним, но замирает, услышав свое имя.

— Кас! — кричит один из прибывших. Джефф. — Кас, подожди.

Кас не хочет останавливаться, но в голосе Джеффа слишком уж много ужаса для человека, вернувшегося живым домой.

— Что?

У Джеффа рассечена губа, под глазом здоровенный фингал. Еще одному участнику похода, незнакомой Касу женщине, тоже изрядно досталось.

— Мы в него выстрелили, — говорит Джефф. — Нам пришлось в него стрелять.

— В кого? — не понимает Кастиэль. «Какая мне вообще разница?» — хочется ему добавить.

— Дин. Мы стреляли в Дина. Дважды в каждую ногу.

Кастиэль смотрит на него искоса.

— Не может быть. — Он поворачивается посмотреть на Дина. Тот уже заворачивает за угол, явно не испытывая никаких проблем с ходьбой. — Издеваешься?

Джефф качает головой. Вид у него такой же пораженный, как у Каса.

— Он сам на смерть шел и нас бы всех за собой уволок, уговаривать было без толку. У нас не было выбора, пришлось в него стрелять и тащить домой силой.

— Четыре раза, — повторяет Кастиэль, чтобы внести ясность. — А теперь он ходит так, будто просто мышцу потянул. — Значит, фингал под глазом Джеффу тоже не кроты посадили.

Джефф кивает, и Кастиэль идет за Дином.

— Так что, — говорит он, переступая через койку, которую подтащил к двери Дин. — Говорят, ты у нас теперь неуязвимый?

Дин лежит на полу на плетеном ковре и пялится на танцующие на потолке радуги.

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что демонская кровь — всего лишь сильно разведенная ангельская? — спрашивает он.

— Да. — Кастиэль устраивается рядом. — Помню.

— Так что у меня дилер покруче, чем у Сэма, да?

— Тебе не кажется, что уже слишком поздно для братской ревности? — пытается уйти от темы Кастиэля, чуя, что ответ на прямой вопрос ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

— Например, он только прогонял демонов из людей, а я их убиваю. И он не мог так быстро исцеляться; я знаю, сотни раз его штопал, пока он сидел на крови Руби. Ты сам сказал, Кас. У меня — оригинал.

Кастиэль чувствует, что они подошли к ключевой развилке. Он не знает, куда она приведет, но внутри заранее холодеет.

— Я видел его, Кас, — шепчет Дин.

Есть только два имени, которые он может сейчас услышать, и Кас, чувствуя, как их судьбы балансируют на лезвие ножа, спрашивает:

— Кого?

— Сэма. — В этот раз его голос не дрожит. — Я видел Сэма.

***

***

Кастиэль глотает с полдюжины голубых пилюль и запивает их абсентом, прежде чем решается продолжить разговор.

— Ты видел Люцифера, Дин, не Сэма, — медленно, словно ребенку, говорит он.

— Это пока.

— Нет, это насовсем. Он внутри него, Дин, и вылезать не собирается.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — кричит Дин, и Кастиэль вдруг с ужасом понимает, что Дин напряжен до предела, как натянутая струна, потяни еще чуть-чуть — и лопнет. — Откуда ты знаешь, если никогда не пробовал? Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен!

— Все, что делал Сэм, ты можешь сделать лучше? Да?

— Почему нет? — с яростью спрашивает Дин. — Я такой же божественный сосуд, как и он, только у меня есть ты, а не какая-то демонская шлюха.

Честно говоря, сейчас Кастиэлю кажется, что с демонской шлюхой у него гораздо больше общего, чем хотелось бы.

— Поэтому ты собрался в одиночку убить дьявола? — Вслух это звучит еще более нелепо, чем у него в голове.

— И заодно спасти своего брата, — подтверждает Дин. — Кому нужен Михаил? Разве ангел может выполнить людскую работу? Люцифер — такая же тварь, каких я давил всю жизнь, только здоровее.

Кастиэль смотрит на него и будто видит перед собой давно потерянного близкого друга. На лице Дина надежда, он светится ей изнутри. Этот Дин, прекрасный, восхитительный Дин ему знаком, он скучал по нему все эти годы, и все же прямо сейчас Кастиэль его ненавидит.

— Вытащи его, и Сэм умрет, — возражает он, зная, что этого Дина так не остановить.

— С Джимми ничего не случилось, а я в тебя несколько раз стрелял.

— Ты нужен лагерю.

— Риса и Кайл позаботятся об остальных. К тому же, он все равно или поздно сюда заявится.

— Я не стану помогать тебе себя убивать, — говорит Кас, зная, впрочем, что это ложь. Дин знает тоже.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он. Прекрасный, родной, живой Дин, которому снова есть за что бороться. Кастиэль тянется в его задний карман за ножом. В конце концов, он ведь всегда знал, что ради Дина Винчестера пойдет на что угодно.

***

Теперь Дина не заботят такие мелочи, как сохранение энергии. Он весь движение, носится по лагерю, отдавая приказы с легкостью, которой раньше никогда не ощущал. Он не ждет вечера, чтобы созвать совещание, и впервые они собираются у Дина посреди дня. При солнечном свете его дом выглядит еще более неуютным.

Риса тоже здесь, хотя так и не садится за стол и крутится возле двери, будто готовясь сбежать в любой момент, стоит Дину дать повод. Джефф, Кайл и Чак тоже пришли, хотя последнему не дали времени захватить блокнот и карандаш.

— Утром я уйду, — заявляет Дин, и никто не выглядит удивленным. — Джефф и Риса в мое отсутствие остаются за главных, — продолжает он, не глядя на них. — Чак, мне нужен один из джипов.

— Чем мы можем помочь? — спрашивает Джефф.

— Ничем. Живите, как жили раньше. Если все получится, через неделю я вернусь, и мы сможем заняться тем, чтобы вновь заселить планету. — О своем желании спасти Сэма он молчит, видимо, понимая, что иначе рискует снова получить пулю в ногу.

— Ты никого с собой не возьмешь? — уточняет Риса. Она переживает, и Кастиэль, наверное впервые за все их знакомство, ей сочувствует.

— Я пойду с ним, — заявляет Кастиэль, понимая, впрочем, что ее это не сильно утешит.

— Нет, — вмешивается Дин, уверенно, но в то же время мягко. — Ты никуда не пойдешь.

— Херня, — рявкает Кас. — Я всегда иду за тобой.

— Только не в этот раз. Ты нужен лагерю.

— Я нужен тебе, мудила.

— Ты будешь нужен мне здесь, когда я вернусь. Это не обсуждается, Кас.

— Ты меня не остановишь. — В качестве подкрепления своих слов Кас закидывает ноги на стол.

— Ты мне не нужен. — В голосе Дина арктический холод. — Ты только будешь путаться у нас под ногами. — Кастиэль слишком поражен, чтобы найтись с ответом, слишком задет этим «у нас», тем, что ему в очередной раз дали понять, что Дин опять, заранее предпочел ему Сэма.

— А мне с тобой можно? — тихо, но упрямо интересуется Чак, и все собравшиеся поворачиваются к нему.

Дин улыбается. На мгновение кажется, что он искренне тронут.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Вы двое приглядывайте тут друг за дружкой, пока меня не будет.

***

***

— Черт, — стонет Кастиэль. — Ай! — Дин снова толкает его в стену, только теперь лицом вперед, и Кас чуть не разбивает себе нос. — Господи, Дин.

— Прости, детка, — с сарказмом тянет Дин. — Я и не думал, что ты у нас такой хрупкий. — Он расстегивает на нем рубашку, прижимается сзади, вжимает в стену. Целует ему шею.

— Вовсе не обязательно меня трахать, — срывается Кас. — Бери, что хотел, и проваливай, куда собрался. — Он отталкивается от стены, выворачивается из рук Дина и распахивает на себе рубашку.

Дин его отпускает.

— Пожалуйста. — Кас роняет рубашку на пол, достает из заднего кармана нож и подносит к горлу. — Давай сразу перейдем к основному блюду, а? Не нужно меня умасливать.

Дин придвигается к нему и перехватывает рукоять. Они стоят так, дыша одним воздухом. Кастиэль чувствует холодное прикосновение ножа к коже, но боли все нет. Потом Дин его целует, и Кас ослабляет хватку.

Дин толкает его назад, пока Кастиэль не упирается коленями в койку, потом укладывает их обоих на тонкий матрас, по пути осторожно убирая нож от его горла.

Кастиэль должен признать: заниматься этим лежа, прижатым к матрасу, ему нравится гораздо больше, чем стоя, прижатым к стене. Он так занят новыми ощущениями, что почти не сопротивляется, когда Дин сводит его запястья вместе и придавливает к кровати одной рукой. Кастиэль знает, что не вырвется, даже если захочет, и не может не оценить иронию того, как и почему Дин стал настолько сильнее его.

Дин наклоняется, лижет его горло, и Кастиэль зажмуривается в ожидании боли. Но вместо укуса чувствует лишь прикосновение мягких губ, рваное дыхание на своей коже. Кастиэль испускает невнятный звук, полустон-полувздох, и его тело, готовое к схватке, невольно расслабляется.

Дин отодвигается, оставив влажное пятно на его шее, которое холодит ночной воздух, и Кастиэль робко открывает глаза, посмотреть, что он задумал.

Рукой, которой Дин не придавливает его запястья к кровати, он складывает нож и роняет на пол. Тот с мягким стуком приземляется на коврик. Потом Дин отпускает его руки вовсе и тянется к тумбочке рядом с кроватью, где, как он знает, Кастиэль хранит смазку. Он бесстыдно толкается в него пахом, выпрямляясь, и озорно улыбается, когда Кастиэль ахает. Отблеск лунного света на его зубах заставляет Кастиэля вздрогнуть.

Дин помогает ему избавиться от остатков одежды, затем так же быстро расправляется со своей. Ночи становятся прохладными, но в лагере не тратят электричество на обогрев до последнего, и по коже Дина бегут мурашки. Кастиэль избавлен от них, потому что тепло тела Дина, его толчки не дают ему замерзнуть.

Закончив, Дин не уходит. Он накрывает их обоих одеялом до самых подбородков. Они лежат лицом к лицу, переплетясь руками и ногами, и Кастиэль никак не заставит себя посмотреть Дину в глаза. Он в жизни ничего так не боялся как того, что может в них увидеть. Вместо этого он просто прослеживает пальцем розовый отпечаток ладони на его плече, снова и снова.

— Можешь попросить, — мягко уверяет он Дина. — Ты же знаешь, я скажу «да». — Дин ведь дал ему то, что он хотел, будет справедливо вернуть услугу.

— Знаю. — Губы Дина едва шевелятся. — Это-то меня и пугает.

Какое-то время — секунды, минуты, часы? — они лежат в тишине.

— Ты спать собираешься? — спрашивает наконец Кас.

— Я три дня не спал, — признается Дин. — И еще никогда себя так хорошо не чувствовал. — Он говорит это виновато, словно хорошо себя чувствовать — это что-то такое, чего стоит стыдиться.

— Ангелы не спят, — бормочет Кас, как никогда остро чувствующий, как ноют мышцы и тяжелеют веки.

— Вот в этом-то и дело, — неожиданное волнение в голосе Дина вырывает его из сонного забытья. Дин, похоже, забыл, что такое усталость; Кас чувствует, как он беспокойно дергается всем телом. Ему бы сейчас копать могилу, сражаться с монстрами, вести машину. — Сэмми и я... ради друг друга мы оставались людьми.

Кастиэль слышит страх в его словах, и страх этот заразен. Сон как рукой снимает. Он знает, они должны во всем разобраться сейчас, это жизненно важно.

— Ну, если ты начнешь носить костюмы с накрахмаленными воротничками, читать заумные лекции о морали и называть людей мартышками, не переживай, я тебя остановлю.

— Я боюсь не того, — прерывает его Дин, — что от ангельской крови потеряю человеческую сущность. Я боюсь, что, раз согласился ее пить, уже ее потерял. — В его голосе столько отчаяния, что Кастиэль боится, как он бы он им не захлебнулся. — Весь смысл заключался в том, чтобы мы с Сэмом защищали простых людей, пока вы, парни, выстраивали бы свои дурацкие шахматные партии. Но теперь я и сам игрок, верно? Я готов пойти на что угодно, я приношу людям боль. — Он гладит мозолистым пальцем синяк на шее Кастиэля. — Может, Риса была права. Я очень, очень давно не чувствую себя человеком, Кас.

Тогда Кастиэль принимает решение и без слов тянет руку вниз, к лежащему на полу ножу.

— Что ж, — говорит он, глубоко рассекая кожу над самым запястьем, — если чтобы снова почувствовать себя человеком, тебе нужен Сэм, придется его вернуть.

Дин голодными глазами смотрит, как в ране собирается кровь. Вряд ли он теперь вообще его слышит. Кастиэль подносит запястье к его губам, роняя пару капель на его грудь. Когда Дин — с отчаянием — присасывается к порезу, Кастиэль собирает пальцем упавшие капли. У них металлический вкус, вкус слез.

Кастиэль укладывается на бок, чтобы смотреть, как Дин пьет. Ему чертовски больно — последнюю таблетку он принял уйму часов назад — но боль напоминает ему, что он еще жив, что он еще человек. Может быть, человек куда больше, чем тот, кто сидит сейчас рядом с ним.

Веки тяжелеют, голова начинает кружиться. Он знает, что должен остановить Дина, прежде чем вырубится, но никак не может заставить себя прервать, возможно, последние счастливые мгновения в его жизни. К тому же, он сомневается, что Дин его услышит. Комната вдруг кажется очень, очень холодной. Кастиэль чувствует, как немеют ноги и кончики пальцев, но Дин продолжает пить, даже когда его ангел засыпает.

***

Чак сидит рядом с кроватью. В выражении его лица искренняя озабоченность мешается с плохо прикрытым самодовольством. Время от времени он пытается заставить Кастиэля выпить соку, но того слишком мутит. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так паршиво и даже не уверен, виной тому кровопотеря или отсутствие Дина.

— Ты чуть не умер, ты в курсе? Он едва тебя не убил, — говорит Чак. — Хреновый был план.

— Знаю, — стонет Кастиэль.

— Когда напишу свой роман, это будет либо самым идиотским поступком в сюжете, либо самым романтичным.

— Или и тем, и другим, — предлагает Кас.

— Или и тем, и другим, — соглашается Чак.

Кастиэлю не нравится его взгляд — Чак смотрит на него как на конченого идиота, — поэтому он закрывает глаза. Может, получится забыться сном. Но все, что он видит перед собой — Дина, склонившийся над его койкой миллионы лет назад. В руках у него фляга из-под молока, в которой плещется красная жидкость.

— Я скоро вернусь, — обещает Дин, но Кастиэль только фыркает. Дин выглядит так, словно за последние пару часов прибавил несколько килограммов: скулы больше не выступают, глаза не западают. Он кажется сильным, здоровым, готовым прикончить любого монстра. Вот только вернет своего партнера. И, может быть, машину.

Кастиэль не идиот. Он понимает, что Дин фактически идет на самоубийство. Еще он понимает, что если чудо все-таки случится и он вернет Сэма, ему незачем возвращаться в эту дыру. Им будет чем заняться вдвоем — убивать монстров, охотиться на демонов, наверстывать все, что они упустили за пять лет. Дин был несчастен в лагере, и скорее всего, появись возможность оставить его позади, он просто сделает вид, что ничего не было. Если мыслить реалистично, Дин не вернется, неважно, получится у него победить Люцифера или нет.

Но Кастиэля тошнит от реализма. Бога больше нет, и ни в какие другие божественные силы, которые захотят им помочь, он уже не верит. Но ему нужно верить хотя бы во что-нибудь, так почему бы не верить в Дина?

— Я буду ждать вас обоих, — бормочет он, и Дин целует его в лоб.

fin


End file.
